dogvssnakefandomcom-20200215-history
The Town
The Town is a large city with humble beginnings. It is home to numerous people, some who stay and play and others who travel near and far. It has a mayor and holds bi-annual elections but there are things that most of public do not see. Early Days 100s of years ago the town was simply a tribe of ape-men, sandcrabs and homelessmen. It was a diverse and peaceful place that worshiped an enormous dinosaur god. Sometime after a group of humans moved in to escape the British hordes that were gaining ground in the Northeast. They lived with the community for some time in peace but never fully accepted their ways. When the human population was large enough they ostracized the sandcrabs and forced them to live on the beaches surrounding the lake. The homelessmen were driven out next when their quirks ceased being enjoyable. The last surviving original species that founded the town, the ape-men, left on their own accord and eventually devolved into what are now known as the gibbons. Over the next century the humans worked quickly to develop a community and a way of life. Eventually they became more civilized and granted amnesty to the sandcrabs (an offer they declined). All was nearly lost when the British arrived at the town's door with a gang of their most fearsome hoodlums. Luckily, Therosaurus heard the crues of the people down below his roost and chased the invaders away. It would be years until the townspeople saw another glimpse of the once renown dinosaur giant, but he would remain in their legends. Quickly after the fall of the Machine Kingdom, the Luminator made his way to the fledgling city-state that would eventually become the town. Though there is no direct evidence, at least one person claims that the Luminator forced the old mayor out of office using the ancient weapon the Hand of and instated his own, controlling the town's growth and development from the shadows. Southeast District (Entertainment) The booming entertainment industry of the town is clearly visible when in the Southeast area of the town. Those with extra cash to spend come here in flocks to attend the many restaurants and venues for fun and food. *TMC 9 *Smack Shack *Casino *Stroker Lanes Far North District (Factory Housing) The workers of the factory are provided with low-cost housing by the factories. These slums are in poor condition and are in a state of constant winter. Many of the occupants are hard working gnomes while others are guppies. Factory District A toxic area of pollution spewing metal mountains. It may be gross, but it's vital to the town's economy. *Millionfish Pickle Factory *Ch Factory *Mega Cow Facility Business District Business owners and other important folk flock to the skyscrapers in the center of town to attend to their important duties. If you've come to petition your government, buy or sell stock, start a business, or sue somebody, you've come to the right place. *Grand Headquarters *Tyrannosaurus Rx *Capital *Town Police Department Southwest District (Agriculture) A barely populated area mainly owned by farmers and hunters. It has the highest density of tractor-related murders in the world. *The Corn Field *Moonshiners: Natural Satellite Cleaning Southtown (High-income housing) Southtown is home to many celebrities and some of the more wealthy members of society. They have large houses and often throw extravagant parties. *The Two Gay Kings *Abragraham Cracker *Dog *Snake *Doctor Plecostomus *J.C. Mcgooch Surrounding Area To the far east of the town lies a large forest, full of dangers and adventure. The the far north lies the mountains, large and bold. In the far south, lies the ocean, in all its pristine glory. To the west lies the farms, that supply the town with food and the corn field. Category:Location